Mission Code: Girls' Night
by Lysangelle
Summary: Some missing scenes from 6x16 “A little perfect accident” and Girls' night as I imagined them.


Title: Mission code: Girls Night

Author: Lysangelle

Pairing: Callie/Arizona

Rating: T/PG13

Summary: The missing scenes from 6x16 "A little perfect accident" as I imagined them.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: There's a long scene between Arizona and Bailey in there, because I like their interaction and I do think AZ managed to win the Nazi over.  
And some Teddy because I actually liked her in this episode.

Not beta'ed, all the wrong stuff is mine! 

-----------

Arizona stayed with Elliot and his sister a while longer after Teddy and Lexie had left, taking more time to try and comfort the siblings that they'd all do everything they can for the young man. She felt strongly for those kids who went through so much. And she couldn't really blame Jill from being harsh and frustrated because she agreed with her, for that kid to survive what he did and be refused a chance at a transplant was unfair.

She left the room with a heavy heart and leaded feet. Her good mood from before had dissipated under the weight of how useless she felt, unable as she was to help Elliot.

The more she thought about it the more a girls night seemed like a great idea. It would be a nice way to release some steam.

For now, all she wanted to do was to find her beautiful lover and spend a few moments with her. Being close to her Calliope always helped recharge her batteries. She took out her cell phone and, after a short exchange of text messages, she headed to the third floor's lounge where she was supposed to meet her girlfriend.

A smile appeared on the peds surgeon's face as she spotted the dark head through the blinds of the lounge's big window. She opened the door and watched as the beautiful olive skinned face turned toward her at the sound.

"Hey you." Callie said with a bright smile, dropping the magazine she was reading.

Arizona smiled brightly and answered in a soft voice "Hi."

The ortho surgeon patted the couch's cushion next to her leg and leaned back against the back of the couch, getting comfortable in anticipation of some cuddling time with her girlfriend.

Arizona didn't loose any time sitting as close to her lover as possible. After bringing one long arm around her own shoulders, she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist and rested her head under Callie's chin.

"You're ok?" Callie asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just another kid with bad odds, ten minutes with you and I'll be ready to bounce back." Arizona answered with a sigh as she nuzzled her girlfriend's neck, one of her hands playing with the silver heart pendant she found there.

Callie smiled and kissed the silky blonde hair at the top of her love's head. Knowing she was the one who could comfort that amazing woman was making her heart swell. She wrapped her other arm around the small blonde and held her tight.

Arizona closed her eyes and just savoured their closeness for a few moments, feeling her emotional strength build up again.

After a while she lifted her head to look at Callie; "Thank you." She said simply.

"You're welcome, because it's been really painful to me, really!" The dark haired woman quipped.

The blonde surgeon laughed lightly.

"Oh speaking on painful," Arizona started, "you might want to kill me but I made plans for us for tonight."

Callie narrowed her eyes at her lover playfully; "Oh boy, what kind of trouble did you get us in now?" she asked.

The peds surgeon poked her girlfriend in the ribs with a glare.

"Behave, woman!" Arizona pretended to scold. "I just invited Teddy to a girls night. I'm going to be working on Bailey next."

Callie looked at her lover attentively for a few seconds; "Oooh I get it! you wanna try and fix Teddy, don't you?"

The blonde woman in her arms shrugged sheepishly; "Maaaaybe."

Of course, Arizona had confided in her about the stolen looks between Teddy and Owen she had notice at Meredith's Christmas' party. The attentive blonde wanted Callie to know about it anyway, in case Cristina happened to need someone to dance it out with.

The olive skinned woman laughed; "Ok, girls night works for me, it could actually be a lot of fun. But I wouldn't get my hopes too high about Bailey, though, it's not really her thing."

"Oh ye of little faith!" Arizona exclaimed with a fake shocked expression. "Don't underestimate me, baby! I'm very persuasive when I want to be."

"Oh, don't I know it!" Callie retorted, winning herself another poke in the ribs.

"I really would like her to come," Arizona said, more seriously, "she's been having a hard time lately and I think she could do with the fun."

"I know, Arizona." The dark haired woman said, kissing the blonde head once again. " I hope you can persuade her."

"Me too, I…I feel kinda responsible about her situation." The peds surgeon admitted in a small voice.

Callie turned to her abruptly, "What? Why would you think that?"

Arizona shrugged; "I'm the one who pushed her into applying for the paediatric fellowship. If she hadn't try for it, her husband wouldn't have given her that ultimatum and…"

The ortho surgeon turned her body to face her lover as she talked; "Arizona, listen to me. Her marriage was over way before this fellowship came up, that was just the last drop. it was just the trigger. It made her realize they were done and that she didn't want to stay in that kind of relationship."

Arizona looked deep in the dark eyes she loved so much and saw the truth in them. She felt a weight who's been present for a long time lift from her shoulders. She wondered why she waited so long to confide in Callie about those feelings, her tall lover always found the words to make her see things more clearly.

"Ok? No more guilt?" Callie insisted.

"Ok. No more guilt." The small blonde answered with a smile.

"Good! So… are you ready to bounce again, you my little magic ball?" The dark haired woman teased.

Arizona laughed and, with a light slap on Callie's shoulder, answered; "Yep, all ready to go hunt my next prey."

Callie pretended to shake in fear.

"Oh poor Bailey, Our Dr. Robbins in on the war path." She laughed loudly when another slap reached her shoulder.

She grabbed the pale small hand who just harmlessly hit her and brought it to her lips, kissing the back of it tenderly.

"You're such a feisty little thing!"

Arizona glared at her for all of half a second before smiling widely, her dimples happily flashing.

"I love you too." The blonde quipped as she leaned forward and took Callie's lips in a tender but passionate kiss.

The ortho surgeon wrapped her hand around her lover's neck to keep the soft lips against hers a bit longer. When the lack of air forced them apart, Arizona whispered against her mouth.

"But now I need to go find Bailey before something like a sock kid pops up and distracts me."

Callie still lost in the heat of the kiss suddenly open her eyes at the abrupt change of mood.

"Huh?" she intelligently answered.

The small blonde laughed and giving a last quick peck to her girlfriend's lips she quickly got up and turned to the door.

"A feisty little thing and a big tease!" Callie yelled as her lover left the room, her clear laughter trailing behind her.

"Yep, poor Bailey doesn't stand a chance." The dark haired woman added with a bright happy smile.

---------

Dr Miranda Bailey was sitting at the nurses' station, checking some details on the computer when she heard a distinct whoooosh sound, lifting her eyes in curiosity she barely saw a flash of blonde hair zoom by over the top of the high counter. She raised her eyebrows in question but decided she didn't want to know and turned back to the computer until a perky happy voice made her jump.

"Wooohooo! did they waxed this floor?!" Arizona asked, short of breath, as she half collapsed, half grabbed the top of the counter.

_'I should have known'_ Bailey thought as she shook her head.

"You're going to kill yourself on those, one day." She said trying not to smile. 

Arizona smiled brightly, making her dimples stand out, and waved a hand dismissively, "Naw, I'm very supple, I bounce."

Bailey couldn't help laughing this time. She wouldn't never admit to it but she had become very fond of the sunshiny Dr Robbins. It was quite unexpected after the way their professional relationship started but Miranda had spend enough time with Arizona to change her mind about the young peds attending. And she had to admit she had a kind of charm that was quite hard to resist.

Arizona's grin widen at hearing the short woman's laughter until a thought crossed her mind and she quickly leaned over the counter as far as her small stature allowed and whispered to Bailey;

"Hum, can you not tell Calliope about this though? She keeps harassing me with lectures about Heelys and broken bones, and how she doesn't want to have to fix me, yada yada yada. And, don't get me wrong, it means a lot to me that she's worrying about me but…"

"I won't tell!" Bailey interrupted her, raising both hands in a mercy gesture.

"Thank you!" Arizona lightly answered with a bright smile.

"So, it's not that I don't enjoy your company," Bailey started, hoping to get rid of Arizona fast so she could go back to her research. "but did you need something?"

Arizona's smile seemed to grow even wider and her eyes lit up with happiness; "You do? You really enjoy my company? Like in for real?" She gushed. 

"I… You… But… I…I…" Bailey stuttered, surprised by the blonde attending's reaction to her wording. She watched in awe as Arizona's happy expression turned to an intend one in the space of a blink.

"Ok, I let you off the hook! Besides I have the perfect way for you to prove just how much you enjoy my company." The blonde surgeon added, nodding vigorously.

By that time Bailey was speechless, which was a rare thing in itself.

"Tonight. Calliope, Teddy, you and me; girls night!" Arizona started again with enthusiasm, a smile appearing on her face once more.

The prospect was enough to kick start the short woman again; "Oh no, no, no, no. Thanks a lot but I don't think so."

Arizona frowned, she was expecting the reluctance but still.

"Common, Bailey! It'll be fun! You could do with some fun! And you said Tuck was with his dad for the week, no babysitting excuse will stand!" The small blonde tried excitedly , bouncing on her heels and barely catching herself on the counter top again as the small wheels in her soles touched the waxed floor.

Bailey shook her head vehemently, "Nuhuh sorry. Just not my thing."

Arizona narrowed her eyes at her, her quick mind trying to come up with a plan.

"You know, I'm working with kids all day, I learned many many ways to annoy grown-ups." The blonde spitfire started in a serious tone. "And don't make the mistake to think I won't be able to bug you into submission, Dr Bailey."

The dark skinned woman looked at her ex mentor in disbelief; "That's your plan? Annoy me until I accept?"

Arizona huffed; " You got that right! And, please, believe me when I say it will be for your own good!"

Bailey sit forward in her chair again, turning her attention back to the computer monitor with a snort.

The peds surgeon wasn't anything if not stubborn and took on the challenge.

She started with some of her little patients' tricks, God knew some of them were champions at messing their parents around. Not the sicker kids though, she noticed. The sicker kids were usually too worried about their parents to want to add to their pain. 

Arizona wasn't surprised when none of them worked though, Bailey did have her own toddler home, without mentioning an ex-husband and that she's been mentoring the Yang/Grey/Karev group as interns. She needed to up the ante.

'Oh oh I know' she thought with an internal devilish laugh and she started singing her own version of "I'm Henry the eight, I am." Which consisted in adding another Henry to each stance.

Bailey stood up, her research apparently done, or maybe she was starting to get through, Arizona wasn't sure. The short woman walked away, the blonde surgeon hot on her heels, never stopping her singing. She followed her to the lockers' room, then to the ladies' restroom where she just started singing louder until Bailey was done with her business.

The two women crossed luckily pretty deserted hallways, gathering only a few strange looks on their way until Cristina spotted them and sided with them, looking at Arizona who barely acknowledged her.

"What are you doing exactly?" The resident asked her roommate's girlfriend.

"GirlsnightwithTeddytonight, tryingtogetBaileytocome." Arizona answered in one breath, picking up the song where she left it instantly after. 

Cristina perked up at the name of her new professional crush. "Oh, cool. Can Meredith and I come?"

Arizona just nodded with a shrug as she kept singing.

"Neat! Nice song by the way! How many Henries are you going to kill? See you later!" Cristina snorted as Arizona waved her off.

Bailey entered the lounge still followed by her singing shadow and sit on the couch, picking up a medical journal from the table and held in a sigh when Arizona sit across from her.

------

It take a while longer for Arizona to finally stop singing, besides by now the widow had married every Henry in the country and she was starting to feel like a mass murdered. 

She frowned when she saw the tiny smile the dark skinned woman tried to dissimulate.

"Oooook," The blonde surgeon drawled, changing tactic. "How are things going with Ben?"

Bailey didn't show any sign of acknowledgement but Arizona thought she saw a tiny flinch. 'aha!' she thought.

"How many dates did you go on so far?" She persisted, not waiting for any answer, she forged on. "did it get physical yet?"

Another flinch! Arizona sit forward feeling she was on the right path.

"I gotta admit that's one hell of a catch… for a man." She added with a frown.

She watched intently as the short woman's expression changed to insecure and troubled.  
Arizona mentally slapped herself repeatedly, she couldn't do this! As much as she wanted Bailey to join them, she couldn't use the short woman's budding relationship which, obviously, she was still insecure about, to reach her goal.

"You have nothing to worry about though," The peds surgeon said seriously, deciding to fix her impair and encourage the dark skinned surgeon in one go. "You can tell he's really interested and, besides, if you ask me, he's the lucky one of the two, to be dating a woman like you."

Bailey lift her eyes to the sky-blue eyes of the other woman and saw only sincerity in them, a look of understanding and caring passing between them.

Arizona smiled gently at her ex protégée.

"So," she started again, still not ready to give up despite the peace offering. "you know of a respectable sex shop close-by?"

Bailey's jaw dropped.

"Not that the sex with Calliope isn't good, I mean it's Grrrrrreat. Why wouldn't it be though, you just have to look at her to know she's a woman of passion. And she's just breathtakingly stunning." Arizona forged on, sending silent apologies to her lover for getting into the subject with Bailey, but a woman gotta do what a woman gotta do.

She wasn't too worried though, Callie wasn't exactly modest when it came to sex talk. She, herself, wasn't that comfortable at that moment either, less inclined to discuss her sex life than her lover might be. But she was a woman with a goal. A hard-headed woman with a goal.

"Actually it's been going so well between us, I thought it might be interesting to explore new things, spice up things even more, you know?" Only sending short looks in Bailey's direction now and then, afraid she might start laughing at the look on the dark skinned face, the blonde spitfire kept going.

"I heard they make amazing things with something they call cyberskin?...."

Bailey stood up abruptly, lifting both hands in surrender; "Ok, ok, you won! I'll come to girls night!"

Arizona raise both arms in victory.

"YAY!" she exclaimed loudly.

The short attending shook her head, by then, more amused than frustrated.

"Thank you!" Arizona said as she stood and head toward the door to go back to her duties, "I'll see you later then."

She reached the door but stopped with her hand on the handle, apparently lost in thoughts for a moment. Bailey was surprised when she turned around and came back toward her.

"Look, Miranda, maybe I should have started with this," She started seriously. "But the truth is I really care about you, I think of you as a friend and I hate to see my friends being sad and lonely. And I saw you being sad way too much lately. I'm hoping it'll change with Ben getting in the picture but in the mean time, I just wanted to give you a chance to have fun and to change your mind for a while. I tricked you, I really really would like for you to join us but you don't have to come if you really don't want to."

Bailey looked at the blonde woman, a fond smile coming to her lips.

"Maybe you should have started with that." She confirmed. "But you would have deprived me of the best entertainment I got in a long time."

Arizona laughed heartily.

"You're a good friend, Arizona." Bailey added with a smile. "I'll be there for girls night."

The blonde peds surgeon smiled brightly, her dimples showing full force before saying; "I'll meet you later in the lobby."

The short woman watched as Arizona skipped out of the room

'That woman must be the most adorably annoying person in the world.' Bailey thought, shaking her head.

Arizona was cold. Standing on an open to the wind baseball field in the cool spring night really wasn't how she had imagined spending that evening. And the beer wasn't doing much to warm her up.

She got closer to her girlfriend and as subtly as possible slid back half in front of her hoping Callie would get the hint and wrap her arms around her again.

"Common Arizona! It's your turn." Teddy called out after she went through the gantlet of congratulations from the other women.

'Damn! Speak about backfiring! And by my own fault too!' Arizona thought as her attempt to get back in the warm, safe haven of her lover's arms was dashed.

"No, no, it's ok I'll watch." The peds surgeon answered lightly with a wave of her hand.

"Oh no, no, no, you're the one who launched this whole girls night idea, you're not going to stay on the side and not participate." Teddy interjected, the beer and warm atmosphere of the all female group helping a lot in loosening her up. She handed the bat to her new friend with a big grin.

Callie laughed as she wrapped an arm around her girlfriend's shoulder before she find some excuse; "Common, baby, it'll be fun! I'll give you tips."

Arizona mumbled something and Callie thought she heard something about 'ganging up' and 'not getting any tonight'.

The dark woman smiled widely at her lover's antics, not very worried about not getting any. She was secure in her ability to make Arizona conveniently forget about that resolution.

Bailey took off her helmet and held it up to Arizona as Callie guided her toward the plate; "Here, I know you're very hard headed but put this on anyway." She addressed the blonde woman with a teasing smile.

Arizona narrowed her eyes at the small woman and Bailey laughed. The blonde attending growled at her before turning away and following Callie who was now pulling on her hand.  
She barely had her back to Bailey, though, that a bright smile, dimples in full force, lit up her face, she was so happy to see Miranda smiling and laughing.  
It was a rare thing to see Bailey smile at work, at the best of times, but since her divorce she had seen her ex protégée with a miserable face way too many times.

Arizona was starting to think it was worth ending up having batting practice if it meant seeing people she cared about be happy again, even if it was just for a few hours. And she was very glad she thought about asking Bailey to join them on this evening. Even if it took some persuading, heavy persuading. 

"Ok, here we go," Callie said as she quickly checked and saw that Meredith had run to the pitching machine and turn it off for the time being. She took the helmet out of Arizona's hand and put it on the blonde head, gently pushing some escaped hair away from her lover's forehead.

"You can do this, you are great, remember?" the orthopod encouraged with a smile as she moved around the slim blonde to stand behind her.  
She placed the bat in the correct position in her girlfriend's hands, pressing against her back in the process and started Arizona's batting 101 first lesson.

It took some time as the blonde woman was more focused on the warm body pressing against her own and didn't concentrate much on her lover's explanations. Callie, quite affected herself by their closeness, was having too much fun hearing Arizona repeatedly asked her to _'say that again'_ to quicken the pace.

"Hey you two, get a room!" Cristina yelled from where she was leaning against the fence.

"We have one, very comfy too, thank you!" Callie yelled back over her shoulder.

Cristina snorted before adding loudly; "Don't I know it, I usually try to fall asleep on the other side of that wall!"

"Hey! Common girls!" An already tipsy Bailey interrupted, "You know I don't do sex talks! I'm not going to start now! Not even for girls' night!"

"Who says anything about _talking_ about sex?" Cristina interjected in her usual 'I say what I think, however embarrassing it might be' way.

"It sure is sex but it's not talking, more like screaming, high pitched voice too," she mused, "must be mostly our Dr Rob..."

"TMI red alert, Cristina!" Meredith interrupted her, quite loudly, through gritted teeth, as she heard of Arizona's sometimes feisty temper. 'Good thing there's no brick around' she thought prematurely, just before her eyes got wide at the sight before her.

Bat still held over her shoulder, in a perfect two hands grab, Arizona had just turned on her heels, with a murderous look on her face.

The blonde bombshell only had the time to take a couple of long steps toward Cristina before Callie grabbed her by the hips.

"Hey! Hey! Behave!" Callie said with a laugh in the close by ear of her lover. Then she used her superior strength to turn a tense, mumbling Arizona around and walked her back to the plate.

"Don't mind her," The dark haired woman whispered in Arizona's ear again, "She's just being Cristina, let's just have fun and when we'll get home, we'll just make sure to keep her awake all night."

Arizona chuckled as a shiver ran through her at the indirect promise. The previous threat of a sexless night flying out the window with those few words from her hot lover.

Callie ran her hands over her girlfriend's arms a couple of times before repeating the few tips she already gave to her blonde spitfire.

"Ok, ready?" she asked at last.

The peds surgeon nodded yes with a half groan/half whimper, making the dark haired woman behind her laugh again.

"Common, you can do it, show them all how it's done!" Callie said as she dropped a kiss on her girlfriend's neck. She waved to Meredith that she could turn the machine back on as she stepped away.

Arizona waited for Callie to be further away from her, mainly because her closeness was quite distracting, which was very bad when hard balls were coming at you at 90 mph, then she moved forward, putting herself more in the path of said balls.

Behind her she could hear her friends cheering mixed with the occasional teasing dig.

She let the first couple of balls pass her without even swinging, trying to estimate a working timing. As the pitching machine's whirred foreshadowing the next ball, she gulped hard tighten her grip on the bat and wait for the ball.

*PING*

Arizona closed her eyes as the ball made contact with the bat's sweet spot.

The other women's wild screaming and cheering made her open her eyes again just in time to see the ball land deep in the outfield.

She dropped the bat and stood in a state of shock as, a few feet away from her,

Callie and Teddy were high fiving each other, Bailey and Meredith were clapping loudly and Cristina, always the gracious looser, was making comments about beginner's luck.

Arizona finally turned to her assembled friends; "I made it! I actually made it!" she started yelling as she took a running leap and jumped in Callie's arms.

The other women gathered close to clap her on the back and congratulated her good-naturedly as the orthopod held her tight and up the ground and answered with enthusiasm.

"Of course you did! I told you, you could!"

Arizona pushed away with a beaming smile as her lover let her down and back on her feet;

"Can I try again? I wanna try again!" she ranted excitedly, making the group of women laugh heartily, before running back to the plate to pick up the bat.

Cristina and Meredith distributed the next round of beers and the five of them watched the blonde spitfire go back to the plate.

"It's a natural you found yourself there, Callie." Teddy laughed.

A goofy smile appeared on the dark haired woman's face as she watched Arizona's hips move where she stood, waiting for the next ball.

"Oh yeah! She has many skills!" She answered distractedly. 

Callie didn't pay any attention to the roaring of 'CALLIE!' and 'TORRES!' exclamations who followed her obvious double entendre.

--------------

They finished the evening on the bleachers, tired and buzzed from the beer, rarely required muscles tightening after the new or long forgotten batting activity.

Cristina, Meredith and Bailey were sitting on the lowest bench. The two residents, the cooler with the few beers left firmly stuck between them, and never ashamed to grab a rare opportunity when it presented itself, were pulling outrageous surgery stories out of the lightly inebriated Bailey.

A few rows higher, Callie and Teddy were sitting side by side. A few minutes earlier, as the adrenaline from her surprisingly numerous hits had wear off and the long day had caught up with her, Arizona had laid down on the bench, her head pillowed in Callie's lap. The dark haired woman knew the minute her girlfriend fell asleep as the hold of the small pale hand on hers slacken, she untangled their fingers and wrap her arm around Arizona's body, keeping her from a nasty fall, should she move in her sleep.

"Out like a light huh?" Teddy said in a low voice, careful not to wake the smaller blond woman.

Callie chuckled lightly as she pushed a strand of blonde hair who had escape its confines away from Arizona's eyes.

"Yep, she was paged early this morning and had a long day. Even my Energizer bunny's energy depletes sometimes."

Teddy laughed quietly at the pink bunny's mention, remembering the couple of skipped steps she had spied from the corner of her eye as Arizona walked away from her and Owen a few hours before.

"You know I won't get that image out of my head now, don't you?" The cardio surgeon told Callie. "I'm not sure my self proclaimed new friend will appreciate that I picture her in a pink bunny costume either."

The dark haired woman laughed as quietly as her bench's neighbour had and asked, "Your what?"

Teddy turned to her with a smile, "Oh she didn't tell you about that?"

At Callie's curious look, she started to relate how the blonde spitfire blind sided her into saying yes to girls' night and how she declared herself her new friend.  
She finished her story with a bright smile as she realized Arizona's offers, both of friendship and of a night out, were probably the best things to happen to her since she arrived in Seattle.

"That's my girl!" Callie laughed.

Teddy had witness the love between the two women all night long and she found herself envying the kind of relationship they were sharing.  
That day had been quite special for the cardio surgeon, she found herself falling under Arizona's irresistible charm and possibly found more than one friend in the process. She learned to know those women a little better and discovered Cristina's fun side. She was thinking it might help her deal with some issues about the over ambitious resident. For the first time in a good while she felt like she was getting back on her feet.

All that thanks to a small blonde peds surgeon who decided that she needed to be fixed.

Like if she was reading her mind, Callie pulled her out of her thoughts as she started talking in a conspiratorial tone of voice. "Lucky for me; she didn't use the same fixing method on you than she did on me." 

"And what would that be?" Teddy asked smiling.

The dark haired woman then launched into her own retelling of another of Arizona's greatest moments and the instant that changed her own life, in the bathroom of a bar.

It's only as she finished her story that she wondered if her girlfriend would mind for her to tell such a personal part of their story to their new friend. 'Typical, Torres!' she thought.

"It's quite a woman you got there." Teddy interrupted her thoughts, keeping her voice down.

Callie looked into the dark blonde woman's eyes, looking for any sign of mockery there but found only sincerity.

"That she is," she answered, as her eyes turned back to the beautiful face of her girlfriend. "and so much more."

------

A bit later Callie was slipping in bed and curling around her sleepy lover, wrapping the smaller woman in her arms with a sigh.

"Was a good evening, wasn't it?" a slow sleep ridden voice whispered.

The Dark haired woman smiled as she buried her nose in sweet smelling blonde hair; "It was better than good, baby. Everyone had a great time. But it's logical, everything you do is great."

Arizona snorted.

"You're biased, Calliope." She whispered again.

Callie answered in a low voice, feeling herself succumbing to sleep; "Naw, I just love you."

She barely heard the murmured answered before sleep took over completely.

"Love you too."

-----------


End file.
